


f*cking with our friendship bracelets on

by plaidshirt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, oh my god they were roommates, sorry about this i had writers block and needed something easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt/pseuds/plaidshirt
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin met in middle school and had been friends ever since. Brushing off the inevitable was easy enough in primary school and high school, but being in college together was leading to the exploration of feelings they thought they’d never have to think about.in other words, sharing a room with your hot best friend is hard.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	f*cking with our friendship bracelets on

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even read over this so there are definitely errors. just something quick to get my brain working!!

When Jeno and Jaemin were accepted into the same university, they were ecstatic.

When Jeno and Jaemin found out they were living on the same floor, they were through the roof.

When they convinced the school to let them swap roommates and live together, they didn’t think university could get any better.

It’s been two months, and Jeno is convinced everything he ever thought was a blessing is actually a curse. 

Things had been great when they first moved in. They were both a little messy, but that was fine. They had a lot of the same freshman level classes, even though their majors differed, so it was nice studying together. They even shared most of their friends. And it wasn’t like they fought, like Mark and his roommate Donghyuck did almost constantly. All things considered, it was probably the best living situation possible for both of them. Or so it seemed at least.

Their first week together, things were normal. Their second week in the room, Jaemin started to get comfortable. The first day Jeno walked in after his evening lecture to a shirtless Jaemin wearing only his school-branded sweatpants was memorable, to say the least. And it didn’t stop there. The longer they shared the room, the more comfortable Jaemin got with it. Really, Jeno assumed that was normal. He assumed sleeping in your boxers and studying without a shirt on weren’t really scandalous, but… It made him feel something a little different than he suspected he was supposed to feel.

To put it frankly, Jeno knew he had feelings for Jaemin. He had stopped trying to deny that during their sophomore year of highschool. He couldn’t ignore that the feelings were there, but he could definitely ignore what they made him want to do. Really, who could blame him for having a little crush on his childhood best friend? Jaemin had always been the funny one of the two; he was boisterous and outgoing and hilarious to be around. Jeno was always the more mature one, whether it be out of choice or out of necessity was up for debate. All the same, Jaemin was a magnet for attention and that didn’t exclude Jeno. It didn’t hurt that he was gorgeous, either. 

Ignoring those feelings hadn’t been easy in high school, but Jeno had it under control. Jaemin went on dates and Jeno pretended to be interested in girls, but he never really bothered to pursue anything. Some of them were pretty, but his heart was set on Jaemin. He had silently hoped living with Jaemin would make them a little sick of one another; wasn’t that why so many people got divorced? They live together and see how disgusting the other is? 

Suffice to say, that didn’t happen for Jeno. Seeing Jaemin half-clothed all the time was absolutely wrecking his brain. It didn’t help that his thoughts wandered off at the slightest bit of encouragement. When they went shopping together, there was a little voice in the back of his mind that reminded him how domestic they looked. Reminding himself how they were definitely just best friends wasn’t helping as much as it had when they were in high school together. When they were younger, he and Jaemin got to go home to their separate houses in their separate rooms where Jeno could beat off to the thought of his best friend and then pretend like nothing was wrong the next day.

Okay, maybe that method was a little flawed, but it had worked at the very least. Now they shared a room, and large in part shared a schedule. Neither of them had gotten a part-time job yet, and they shared a lot of classes (which they had done on purpose at the beginning of the year, but now Jeno regretted not having the alone time). They shared friends, and a room, and a schedule, and it seemed like Jeno had hardly any time to bury his feelings when Jaemin was just there all the time. 

Which brings us to now. Jeno, aggressively trying to study in the library with his lab partner, Renjun, which Jaemin sends him snap after snap of the food he had made on the hot plate in their dorm room, begging Jeno to come home and have dinner with him.

You work too hard! One message reads, text superimposed over a selfie of Jaemin, shirtless as always, eating the stir fry he’d made himself. Jeno was sure he’d butchered it and put too much sauce on it, but he wanted to run back to his dorm and eat it anyway. 

“He’s cute,” Renjun said over Jeno’s shoulder, looking at the picture of Jaemin on his phone. “Is that why you’re so distracted?”

“No!” Jeno replied, too quickly. “Well, yeah, but it’s not like you think. That’s just my roommate.”

“Your roommate,” Renjun repeated, giving Jeno a quick once-over. “Is he single?”

“Uhh…” Jeno replied. He liked Renjun, but he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Renjun trying to hook up with Jaemin. “I think so, but he’s straight so…” Jeno shrugged.

“Is that why you’re not going after him?” Renjun asked. “Because no straight guy I knows sends this many shirtless snaps to his totally straight friends asking them to come over and eat dinner with him.” Renjun gestured to Jeno’s phone, which had buzzed twice in quick succession. Two new snaps from Jaemin.

“Can we get back to chemistry?” he pleaded. 

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I guess.”

\--

That night when Jeno got home, Jaemin was already passed out on his bed on his side of the dorm. Jeno tried to be quiet as he searched through the mini fridge for something to eat. He couldn’t help but glance over at Jaemin, who looked soft in the dim light from the windows and mini fridge. It didn’t seem like a romantic scene; a college student surrounded by dirty dishes and open textbooks, illuminated by the glow of a mini fridge and flickering street lights, but to Jeno he looked perfect.

Jaemin was wearing a ratty pair of sweatpants, which Jeno knew were soft because they used to be his. Jaemin had taken to stealing items of his clothes as he saw fit, now that they lived together, even if most of Jeno’s stuff was a little too big for him. Jaemin had a smudge of ink on his cheek, probably from the leaky pens he bought before school. He constantly complained about them, but he refused to buy any others because they were cute and they have kittens on them, Jeno, I can’t throw them away no matter how many times they ruin my notes. Jaemin’s skin looked milky white in the dim lighting, and the glow made him look almost angelic. His eyelashes were soft, and fanned outward slightly. Jeno didn’t think he was particularly romantic, but he knew for fact he could write book after book just describing how beautiful Jaemin was to him.

Jeno forced himself to stop thinking like that and to grab a slice of cold pizza from the fridge. He sat down on his bed, opposite of Jaemin’s, and ate while he scrolled on his phone. What Renjun said to him earlier… He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Was the way Jaemin talked to him not normal? Renjun had to be wrong. They had been friends for so long, and that was how Jaemin always talked to Jeno. Jaemin was more than a little needy, and Jeno was sure that extended to their other friends as well. 

“You okay?” he heard Jaemin croak from the other side of the room, his voice thick. Jeno had been staring at a blank space on the wall, lost in his thoughts. He must have looked nuts.

“Yeah, just… Thinking,” he replied with a false smile.

“Sounds hard,” Jaemin laughed groggily, pushing his text books and notes off of his bed and onto the floor with a thud. “How was studying with Renjun? You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

“Jealous?” Jeno asked, knowing Jaemin wasn’t. God, what he would give for Jaemin to be jealous of him spending time with another guy. Jeno knew Jaemin wasn’t interested in guys like that and he had given up on that train of thought a long time ago. Jaemin was a serial dater, especially when they had been in high school.

“Of course I’m jealous,” Jaemin replied. “You two made me eat all alone.”

“If it’s any consolation, Renjun said you were cute,” Jeno said it absent-mindedly as he finished the cold slice of pizza and opened his laptop to check if his test grades had been entered. 

“Ooh, he did?” Jaemin asked, wiggling his eyebrows awkwardly. “Is he cute?” 

“Uh.” Jeno replied.

“Show me a picture of him,” Jaemin demanded, flinging himself onto Jeno’s bed, throwing himself half-on Jeno, half on the bed itself. 

Jeno felt his face go hot, but he brought up Renjun’s Instagram profile on his laptop. Jaemin leaned over him further to look at the screen.

“Hmm… He’s cute but not my type,” Jaemin said after scrolling through a few pictures.

“Well, he is a guy, Jaemin,” Jeno replied, deadpanned. 

“That’s not the problem,” Jaemin said, waving his hand. “He’s too pretty for a guy. For me, anyway.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin continued on, still sprawled half across Jeno. “I like guys that are more… Masculine, I guess.”

“Oh,” Jeno repeated. “I didn’t know you liked guys…”

“Oh,” Jaemin said, echoing Jeno. “I guess I just assumed you did. I’m sorry I never told you. I figured you would have noticed after my middle school G-Dragon obsession.” 

“You had a crush on him?!”

“Yeah!” Jaemin laughed. “I thought it was obvious.”

“I never realized,” Jeno said. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Jaemin asked, trying not to sound nervous. Jeno knew Jaemin well enough to know when he was hiding something, and he could feel Jaemin tense up a little when he asked. 

“No, of course not,” Jeno replied. “I, uh, I feel the same way.”

“You have a crush on G-Dragon?”

“No!” Jeno replied. “I mean, I like guys too, I guess.” I guess. He wasn’t guessing about anything. Jeno knew he liked guys and had for years. Namely, he liked one guy. Jaemin. Who was currently coming out to Jeno while practically sitting on his lap.

“Oh,” Jaemin said, again, a little surprised. “I guess I didn’t realize, either. Do you like Renjun then? Is that why you two have been spending so much time together?”

Jeno laughed at the suggestion. “No, I like Renjun, but we’re just studying.” What he wanted to say was of course not and Jaemin you’re the only person I’ve ever really liked. 

“Do you like anyone then?” Jaemin asked.

“I mean. Yeah. I do. But I don’t really want to talk about that, it’s embarrassing,” Jeno trailed off at the end.

“Same,” Jaemin said automatically. “I mean, that I like someone and it’s a little embarrassing. I don’t think he likes me. He keeps ignoring my texts and ditching me for his friends.”

“He sounds like an asshole,” Jeno stated as Jaemin sat up off of his lap a bit, turning to look at him. 

“Fuck this,” Jaemin said. “This is so stupid.” Jeno’s heart dropped at the sudden change in Jaemin’s tone. “Jeno, I really like you. I really, super like you and I thought you weren’t into me because I’m a guy but that excuse is gone now so. I like you.”

“Jaemin--” Jeno started but was quickly cut off.

“No, it’s ok. I don’t want to hear you turn me down. I just needed to--to tell you so I could move on with myself.”

“Jaemin, Jaemin slow down,” Jeno put a hand on Jaemin’s arm. “Jaemin I really like you, too. A lot. I have for a long time.”

“How long?” Jaemin asked quickly.

“I don’t know, high school I guess,” Jeno said awkwardly.

“High school!?” Jaemin practically shrieked. 

“High school…” Jeno confirmed, feeling self-conscious and awkward.

“Jeno, I’ve been in love with you since high school. I’ve liked you since middle school.” 

Jeno wanted to have a moment to be shocked; taken aback by what Jaemin was saying, but his body moved faster than his brain. Before he even had a chance to process what he’d been told, he had pulled Jaemin fully into his lap, knocking his laptop to the floor. Fuck that. He couldn’t be bothered to worry about his laptop, not right now at least. He pulled Jaemin down, hands against Jaemin’s bare skin, and kissed him as hard as he could.

It wasn’t a good kiss; there were a lot of teeth clashing together and it was messy and Jeno’s mouth still tasted like leftover pizza. In reality, it was probably a pretty gross kiss.

It was the best thing Jeno had ever experienced.

Jaemin straddled Jeno and leaned into the kiss. It felt like some sort of imaginary barrier had been broken and a decade’s worth of pining was being let out in one kind-of-shitty dorm room makeout session. 

Jaemin was the one who pulled away first, when they were both absolutely gasping for air. Jeno’s face had flushed bright red down to his chest, and Jaemin felt more anxious and sweaty than he had since his 8th grade Spring Dance. 

“Do you want to--” Jaemin asked, half asking a question he was scared to know the answer to. He rolled his hips slightly, grinding down onto Jeno.

“Yes, fuck. Yes, is that even a question?” Jeno rambled, quickly pulling his own shirt off over his head. He threw it across the room, onto a pile of other dirty clothes. 

Jaemin reached down and began to fumble with the button on Jeno’s jeans, but his hands were shaking with anticipation. Jeno, impatient, reached down and helped him, undoing the buttons to his pants and lifting up slightly to pull them down. Jaemin began to kiss and suck at Jeno’s neck, biting him hard as he went. Jeno moaned every time Jaemin bit him, sure he was leaving marks. Jaemin began to work his way down Jeno’s neck, to his collar bones. He made sure to kiss him there, sucking hard. He had wanted to do that for so long. As Jaemin continued slowly making his way down Jeno’s body, he could hear that Jeno’s breath was coming to him more ragged and labored, worked up from Jaemin’s touch. 

Jaemin slipped off of Jeno’s lap and planted his knees on the ground at his feet. He took a deep breath and looked up at Jeno. He was breathing hard, face hard to see in the dim lighting of their dorm room.

“Oh my God,” he murmured at Jaemin. “You look unreal.”

Jaemin let out a breath. Seeing Jeno like this was literally all he had ever wanted. He never thought this would happen. Shit, if he had known this would happen tonight, he would have made an effort to look a little nicer.

“Same, holy shit, same,” Jaemin laughed out. He took Jeno into his hand and watched as his head fell back against the wall. Jaemin spent a moment rubbing Jeno through the cloth, feeling how hard the other way. Jeno’s underwear was tented outward, slightly damp from precum. He hooked a finger around the waistband and Jeno lifted his hips up so Jaemin could pull them down.

Jaemin stared for a moment. He and Jeno had been friends for a long time, and seeing him like this felt so erotic it should have been illegal. Before he could think too hard about it, Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s cock and pulled it toward himself, giving it a long lick from base to tip. Jeno groaned, causing Jaemin’s dick to twitch in his own pants. He hadn’t forgotten about himself, but he had wanted to suck Jeno off for literal years and being selfish wasn’t going to get in the way of that. 

Jaemin propped himself between Jeno’s legs and took the tip of Jeno’s cock into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, licking over the slit. Jeno slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling a moan. Jaemin looked up at him through his lashes and Jeno wanted to burn the image into his memory. Seeing Jaemin look up at him like that was possibly the most attractive thing he had ever seen. 

Jaemin didn’t have a lot of practice at this, but he wanted it to be good for Jeno so badly. He took as much of Jeno into his mouth as he could, gagging slightly when he hit the back of Jaemin’s throat. Jaemin wrapped a hand around the base of Jeno’s cock and began to pump in rhythm with his bobbing head. He tried to cover his teeth as well as he could, and if Jeno’s writing under him was any indication of how he was doing, he was absolutely killing it.

Watching Jeno was almost too much by itself, and Jaemin needed some reprieve. Still working on Jeno, he reached down and began stroking himself. He felt like he was close already, but judging from the noises Jeno was making he was, too. 

Jeno’s breath was coming quickly, and he felt like he was about to explode--physically and metaphorically. Jeno thread his fingers through Jaemin’s hair and felt as he moved up and down on his cock. He stared down at Jaemin, who was totally focused on Jeno. He watched as Jaemin hollowed his cheeks on Jeno’s cock while he stroked himself. It was all too much.

“Jaemin, I’m going to--” Jeno warned, feeling his orgasm building in his stomach. Jaemin pulled off of him as Jeno came, stroked through it by Jaemin. Jaemin remained knelt on the floor, stroking himself to the sight of Jeno coming undone; and not just coming undone, coming undone because of Jaemin. That was the thought that pushed Jaemin over the edge. He stroked himself and Jeno through their orgasms until they were a panting, sweaty mess. 

Jaemin pulled himself to his feet, a little unsteady, and flopped down next to Jeno. They were both gross and he was sure their dorm room reeked of sex. 

“That was…” Jeno began, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Jaemin agreed. 

“We should shower.” 

Jaemin nodded in agreement. “Jeno… This changes everything between us, right?”

It was Jeno’s turn to nod. “I guess so. I think I like it, though.”

“Yeah, I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
